


Shift Change

by Srash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Not Beta Read, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: It was a stupid idea, but who can say no to an offer like that?





	Shift Change

**Author's Note:**

> Having a blockade currently with my other stories so I just went with some casual porn written about half an hour. 
> 
> Visuals for both [Korgu](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1108767478610620416) and [Kolaz](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1103321268592492544) are here.

It was risky doing it here, in the maintenance room just before the end of their shift. Kolaz knew that and surely so did Korgu, yet the Unilu had a very good argument why waiting until they’re back in their quarter was no option.

“Damn Kol, your mouth feels good.” Korgu said praising the Galra kneeling there in front of him, head bobbing on his length almost every inch of it inside his orifice. “Yeah just like that, suck me good….”

Korgu held Kolaz’s head in place with the two lower of his four hands, using little pressure to push the Galra onto his cock. The others served the corporal as rest against the wall. He relished in the sounds Kolaz made as he blew him, slurping with some gagging in between, breathing through the nose.

Again, Kolaz could not believe how well the Unilu and his boyfriend was equipped. Close to twelve inches of dick which Korgu used to fuck his throat, literally feeding the Galra with it as he pulled it almost out then thrusting back inside using Kolaz’s mouth and throat as a toy. He didn’t mind though, in fact, Kolaz loved this.

He loved them big.

 

Kolaz knelt there with his hands at Korgu’s thighs, nail dug into violet skin. Those fingers holding his head were tender as they went through his hair, one fistful when the Unilu held the Galra in place to fuck his throat, making him gag and choke with yellow eyes glancing up to the other’s.

“Ya like that don’t ya, Kolaz?” Korgu asked grinning down to him. “When ya boy makes your throat his toy, right?”

He swallowed the saliva collected by the fucking, moaned around the dick in his mouth and letting his tongue move under it, swirling a bit around it leading to another thrust from his mate.

Kolaz felt the heat rising up between his legs, that want of having his slit filled with that big Unilu cock grew by the second it was occupying his hungry mouth.

With a wet popping sound did Korgu’s cock leave Kolaz’s mouth, then pressed against his pink skinned face glistening with saliva in the purple light of the station. “You have no idea how much I like it, Korgu.”

He saw the Unilu smirking in response to this statement, taking his cock with one hand and rubbed it over Kolaz’s face. “Hm, I’m pretty, pretty sure how much ya love my dick, sweetheart. ‘Cause ya like ‘em big.” Korgu laughed as he covered the cheek of Kolaz with his own spit and some of his precum, just before holding it in front of his mouth. “Open up, hun.”

 

Kolaz was just licking his lips as he opened his mouth for another round, when the door opened and two other Galra came in firstly not realizing what was going on. But once they saw the kneeling corporal in front of the other, they stood there staring at them.

It left Kolaz motionless with his eyes wide open and a dick in his mouth.

Suddenly he felt Korgu’s hand in a reassuring manner behind his head pushing him carefully down on his cock completely ignoring the situation the two were in as he heard the Unilu chuckling: “Right on schedule to shift change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I kinda messed that final line up a bit, it's never my best part~


End file.
